Emma Grayson
by Tarabatch
Summary: Emma Grayson is the daughter of Dick. Now that she is sixteen, she may finally join the Young Justice Team. Come aboard and join her and the new Kid Flash, Hawkboy and J'denn J'onzz on their journey!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own any of the original characters or places. All the credit goes to the creators of the show.

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue.**

My name is Emma Grayson. My father, Dick Grayson, and I live in Gotham City. My mother died when I was thirteen years old. She was murdered. A couple of burglars needed a way to escape from the police so they grabbed my mother as a hostage and took off. The police let them get away because they thought they would let my mother go when they were safe, but they didn't. As soon as the guys were in a helicopter they threw my mother out, she fell 12 stories and broke her neck. My dad was furious. At first he couldn't do anything besides lie in his bed and cry. I tried to stay strong and comfort him. After a week he asked me why I wasn't as devastated as he was.

'I am, really. But at least one of us has to stay strong,' I said.

Another week later he was ready to deal with my mom's dead and slowly moved on. Now it was my time to break down. I cried in his arms for hours and hours. When I woke up he was gone. I was used to it, he had his own company and it took a lot of his time. At least, that was what I thought until then. He always told me stories about Batman. I didn't know how he knew so much about Gotham's Dark Knight. He told me things the cops never knew. When he came home a few nightslater he sat down and looked at me for a minute. Like he wasn't sure what to say. Then he began his story about how his parents died and that Bruce Wayne took him in. He paused and looked at me for another minute.

'You have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you,' he said.

I nodded and waited. When he didn't continue his story I said: 'Dad, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone.' I grabbed his hand to encourage him. He looked at me and told me how he discovered Bruce was Batman and how he wanted to help Batman catch his parents' killer. Robin was born. He told me all their adventures. He spoke for hours, telling me about how he joined Young Justice, a group of teenaged superheroes. He told me he now worked as Nightwing, a hero I adored. A hero I saw on the news, and that Nightwing would go after the ones that killed my mother. After he said that last sentence he was silent, staring at the ground like a child who just confessed he ate the last cookie. I looked at him, scanning for any evidence that he would look up and say: it's all a joke! I couldn't find anything. He was serious about it all.

'Can I… Can I help?' I asked shyly. He looked at me for a minute and opened his mouth.

'You're serious, aren't you?' he replied.

'Yes. I want to help. Do you still have your Robin-suit and equipment?'

'Well, yes. It's all in the cave. But…' he said sceptical.

'But what?' I asked, 'I know you can relate to what I am feeling right now. Train me, make me your sidekick. I want to help,' I said as I tried to convince my dad.

'I guess we can try. I'm just a bit overwhelmed,' Dick said.

'Why is everyone always overwhelmed, why not just whelmed?' I answered with a wink.

Dick looked at me and laughed. It was good to hear him laugh; he hadn't done that since my mom died. At that moment it was decided. After school my dad would take me to the cave below our house and train me. He trained me to be a master of martial arts, of stealth, of escape, and a pretty good hacker. He helped me increase my speed and strength. I also became an acrobat and a detective. You could say I was a perfect copy of him when he was Robin, except I was a little less strong and I was a girl. A year after I started training with my dad, I just turned fourteen the day before; we had our first mission together. We captured the thugs who killed my mom and delivered them on the roof of the police building. We've been working the days as Dick the CEO and Emma the high school student, the nights as Nightwing and Robin.

Now that you know the story of how I became Robin let me tell you what I wanted to tell you from the start. My story of my Young Justice Team. My best friend is Tom West, he is a year older than me. His dad, the former Kid Flash, now The Flash, and Artemis needed Nightwing's help on a mission so they left Tom and me in the cave. I knew Tom long before that night but we weren't best friends. It was that night that I discovered he was the new Kid Flash, while I was training to become Robin, Tom and I grew closer and closer. Eventually becoming best friends just like our dads. Tom joined Young Justice when he was sixteen. When I heard he joined the Team I was jealous at first, but I was happy for him.

Tomorrow it's my turn, tomorrow I turn sixteen and tomorrow I join Young Justice.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**If you could be so kind, a review is much, much appreciated!  
Also if people show interest, I've got two chapters ready and am working on the third as much as I can.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Team

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own any of the original characters or places. All the credit goes to the creators of the show.

**Author's Note:  
**Thanks, for the reviews and follows! :)  
**Ky el:** Her mom isn't really important, in my head it is just some girl Dick met and fell in love with. She did know Dick was Nightwing and all. Her name was Laura. But that's about all I know of her.

I hope you like! Have fun reading, it's a bit of a long chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Team.**

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Emma, happy birthday to you,' Dick sang as he came into my room. He sat down at my bed and hugged me.

'Thanks dad,' I said with a smile.

'Sixteen already. Were has the time gone?' Dad sighed, 'Were is my little girl?'

'I'm still your little girl and I always will be. You know that!'

'So, are you excited to meet the Team?' Dad asked happily.

'Yes, yes. I am! But two of them are going to be Justice League right?' I said, almost jumping.

'Indeed, the Team consisted of five but today two of them go away and you fill their place.'

'Who are staying?'

'Uhm.. Let's see. We have Kid Flash, Hawkboy and J'denn J'onzz. Al three of them are boys, are you going to be alright with that?' Dad asked concerned.

'Yes, I told you before, you have trained me well in martial arts. If one of them comes too close or does anything I don't like, I'll just kick their buts,' I said half laughing, half serious, 'Besides, Kid Flash won't do anything I don't want; he's my best friend. And if the other two are being jerks KF will totally stand up for me.'

After that last sentence my dad chuckled: 'Yeah, you're probably right. You are a perfect Robin, you can handle yourself. You can tell me all about your time in the Mount Justice cave when we go on missions together. I like having company on nightly scouts.'

'I will dad, I will. I don't want to miss our scouts either. It is good bonding time. But you can always ask some of your Justice League friends!' I joked.

'The thing is, I will be the one who gives you your missions. So I'll know when you are able and aren't able to help me,' Dad said with an evil smile. I looked at him and chuckled.

'I'm going to go shower now, if you don't mind,' I said while I was getting out of bed.

'Of course, dear, breakfast will be ready when you're done,' he replied when he walked out of my room. I searched for clothes to wear. My dad told me it would be okay for me to walk around in normal clothes. He just wanted me to always wear sunglasses or my mask. I didn't totally understand why, Kid Flash knew my identity, Hawkboy lived in the cave and J'denn J'onzz knew Kid Flashes identity so I thought they could all be trusted. But everyone who knows my dad as Robin or Nightwing, knows he is like "safety comes before everything". I dug through my clothes for ten minutes before I saw the perfect outfit. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I was humming a song while I dressed and brushed my teeth.

'May I go to the cave like this?' I asked my dad when I walked into the kitchen. I was wearing a grey top with a black jacket with short sleeves over it and a red skirt that ended just above my knees. My dad looked at me and chuckled.

'You look amazing! But it's missing something...' He stood up from the table and ran to his room. When he came back he had a Robin symbol in his hand.

'Give me your jacket for a moment.'

I pulled my jacket off and gave it to my dad. He searched in the kitchen drawers until he found a needle and a black thread. Then he sewed the Robin symbol, the black circle with yellow R, on the left side of it. The same place as the R was on my costume.

'Now it's complete!' He smiled while he gave me my jacket. I smiled at him and put my arms trough the sleeves. I quickly ate breakfast and ran to our cave to get my suit.

'Are you ready?' Dad yelled.

'Yeah, I'm totally ready,' I replied. I put on my mask and threw my Robin-suit in my bag. Dad came walking down the stairs and motioned me to follow him. We walked into a room I had never been in before. The room was small; I guessed it was about 2 by 3 meters. In the middle was a round platform and next to it was something that looked like a control system. Dad walked over to it and began pushing buttons.

'Go on, stand on the platform. I'll come join you in a minute,' he said encouraging me. Nervous I walked to the platform and waited for my dad to join me.

'Nightwing, B zero one. Robin, B zero two,' A nice female voice said. A second later I was inside Mount Justice. The other members of The Team were standing in line to greet me.

'Team, this is Robin, my daughter,' Nightwing said proud.

'Hey,' I shyly whispered. I blinked, and the next thing I know is that Kid Flash is hugging me. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans. He was an exact copy of his father.

'Hey Robin!' He said with a wink, 'Let me introduce you to your new teammates. This is Hawkboy and this is J'denn J'onzz (you pronounce Jayden).'

The two boys smiled at me while I shook their hands.

'Nice to meet you Robin. I'm the current leader of this team and I look forward to work with you,' Hawkboy said.

'Thanks, I also look forward to it,' I smiled at him. Hawkboy seemed like a very friendly and bubbly guy. He was nice but he also showed power and prestige. I really got the impression he was a good leader. Hawkboy had the eyes of a Hawk and long, brown, curly hair that met his shoulders. He was wearing a traditional Hawkpeople outfit.

'I'm honoured to meet you, beautiful,' J'denn said with a flirtatious wink. Again I used my detective skills to get a good first impression of him. He was a Martian, which was obvious. Given his last name he was probably a son or grandson of Martian Manhunter. The flirtatious wink indicated he was a real flirt. This was confirmed to me when the nice female voice of the computer said: 'Zatanna, two five.' Zatanna walked into the room and whispered something in my dad's ear. When I looked at J'denn I saw him giving the same flirtatious wink to Zatanna. What his appearance concerned, he was tall, and had black hair. He was wearing a white polo shirt on jeans.

'I have to go now, dear. Hawkboy, J'denn, I want you two to continue your training. Kid Flash, can you show my daughter around the cave?' Nightwing said before he turned to leave with Zatanna.

'Zatanna, two five. Nightwing, B zero one,' the computer said.

'Come on. I'll give you a quick tour,' Kid Flash said.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the main hall.

'So that was the main hall, it's were we arrive, train and get assignments. This is our living room and kitchen,' he said while we arrived in a big room with couches, a dining table, a complete kitchen and even a television. We walked out the other end of the room into a small hallway with doors on either side.

'These are our bedrooms. Your bedroom is this one.' It was the first door on the right of the corridor. The nameplate said B02.

'This is my bedroom.' Kid Flash said pointing at the second door at the left. The nameplate simply said B03.

'We all have our own bathrooms, and your bedroom door has a lock on it.'

'Great! This place is amazing!' I said happily.

Kid Flash looked at me and smiled. He showed me his souvenir room. He had been collecting souvenirs from every mission he went on, just like his dad used to do. After that we came in a garage sort of room. It was a huge workplace and there were a few vehicles. My dad even took the time to bring my Robin motorcycle to this cave. I ran to look at it from up close. When I looked at it I realized it wasn't my Robin motorcycle, it was a new one. Mine, back at our cave, had a few scratches on the back from one of our missions but this one didn't have them.

'Awesome!' I yelled, 'I now have two motorcycles!'

'I know. This Team is amazing and we are going to have so much fun together!' Kid Flash said as he took my arm again and dragged me back to the main hall. When we returned Hawkboy and J'denn were just finishing their training.

'Do you boys want something to eat?' I asked.

'Yeah! That would be great!' J'denn said before the others could say anything.

I walked to the kitchen and looked in the cabinets. I found everything I needed to cook up a good meal for the four of us and half an hour later we sat around the dining table, eating and chatting.

'You are an amazing cook!' Kid Flash said while he tried to eat as much as possible as fast as he could.

'No kidding!' J'denn said.

I looked open-eyed at the two boys. They were eating like they hadn't done that in days. I raised an eyebrow to Hawkboy to silently ask him if they were always like this.

'Yes they are always like this when it is about food. Besides, in the former team we did not have anyone who could actually cook. We just ate microwave meals, and I must say: this is way better,' Hawkboy replied.

I felt the blood coming to my head and looked down so they couldn't see me blush.

Half an hour later everyone was finished eating. The boys were cleaning up the table, while I sat on my chair and watched them.

'Nightwing, B zero one,' the computer said. When the four of us heard the female voice, the boys dropped the dishes almost immediately and we ran towards the main hall of the cave as fast as we could. When I walked in, Nightwing and Kid Flash were already having an animated conversation. I looked at my dad, the question burning in my throat.

'Yes, dear, I have a mission for the Team,' Nightwing said, suddenly using his business-voice.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Mission

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own any of the original characters or places. All the credit goes to the creators of the show.

**Autor's Note:  
**I'll try from now one to upload a new chapter every week. I'm not saying there will be a new chapter every week but I am going to try. It also means I have to write a chapter every week and sometimes I just don't have the time or inspiration...

But anyway, new chapter! I hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The first Mission.**

'A week ago, a meteor landed in the area. The Watchtower has been scanning the meteor, and when Zatanna called me away, it was because the Watchtower picked up something unusual. We can't figure it out from the Watchtower, so the four of you will go to the location and do some extra scanning. We want to make sure it is a meteor and not some alien ship from an unknown planet,' Nightwing explained.

'So you big guys sent us to do your dirty work now? Where's the action, the espionage? Can't you sent some Leaguers? We wanted to have a movie night!' J'denn said bored.

'It isn't dirty work and if it is an alien ship, which we highly suspect, you may encounter some action. That is, if they won't just talk,' Nightwing replied while he walked towards one of the shelves on the wall. He grabbed some equipment and put it on the table in front of us.

'What are these fancy toys?' Kid Flash asked him. I looked at the stuff on the table and recognised every "toy".

'This one is a radiation scanner,' I said as I pointed towards the first thing. 'This one,' I said as I picked the small piece of technology up, 'can search for any organic life forms. And the last one… Is this one really necessary?' I asked my dad concerned.

'I'm afraid so. You know how to use it and when, don't you?' he replied.

'Well, yes of course, but-' I started to say.

'Tell them if you have to use it. If you don't, be happy and forget about it again,' he said.

The three boys looked from my dad to me, completely confused.

'Could one of you tell us what you are talking about?' J'denn asked.

'I'd rather not. It isn't a nice thing to know, I'll tell you if I have to, but now is not the time. Let's just hope I don't have to tell you, okay?' I said with a knowing look at Nightwing.

'Now off you go!' Nightwing said to quickly change the topic. I grabbed the three gadgets and stuffed them in my utility belt.

'Shall we take my ship? That way, we all get there together. And we can chat a little bit more on the way,' J'denn said. We all agreed to that and thirty seconds later we were ready for take-off.

'So… How is it to have the famous Nightwing as a dad?' Hawkboy asked as we flew above Mount Justice.

'Uhm… I don't think any different than either of you. I mean Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, The Flash and Artemis. We're al second-generation heroes. At first I didn't even know he was Nightwing, I only discovered that 3 years ago. Since then I have been training and the last two years I am Robin.'

'For thirteen years, you didn't know who your father really was?' Kid Flash asked surprised.

'No, I loved Nightwing as a hero. I looked up to him, but I didn't know he was my dad.'

'I've known all my life who my parents were. But maybe that's just because my father took over from the first Flash and started saying: I'll be back in a Flash!' We all broke down in laughter. It was good to just sit in an alien ship and talk like this. It made that I already felt like a part of the group.

'Here we are. We've reached our destination!' J'denn said as he manoeuvred the ship to the ground. The four of us got out of the ship and J'denn made it take-off, camouflaged and wait in the air for us. We walked a few steps without seeing anything, not even a crater.

'Well, were is this meteor Nightwing was talking about?' J'denn said sarcastically. I swirled on my place to take a good look at the scenery. Suddenly I noticed a bump in the flat ground. Cautiously I walked over to it and was looking at an enormous crater with a meteor in the middle.

'Guys? Come take a look over here!' I yelled as I started to make my way down the hole.

'Be careful, Robin!' I don't know who yelled, but it startled me and I almost slipped. The meteor looked like a rock. For the naked eye it was just a normal meteor. Every step I took towards it felt wrong. It felt like I was an imposter, but I had to get close to it to use the "toys" Nightwing gave us. Suddenly Kid Flash stood besides me, his right arm in front of me so I couldn't move on.

'What do you think you're doing? We have to get down there,' I said, pushing him away.

'I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right,' he answered uncertain.

'Yeah, I've got that feeling to. Just stay close to me and if anything happens, you pick me up and you run as fast as you possibly can back to J'denn and Hawkboy.'

'Okay, good idea.'

'You two should stay up there! I've got a bad feeling about this thing, and if anything goes wrong, you will be more of a help up there than down here.' I yelled to the two boys at the top of the crater. They nodded in understanding and kept watching Kid Flash and me. We got to the bottom a lot quicker than I expected (or hoped) and I started with setting up the equipment. Kid Flash stood nervously behind me and watched as I used every manner of scanning I could. Normally, if we hadn't had such a bad feeling, Kid Flash would've asked me what al the other scanners were for. In a matter of minutes all of the equipment began to make a beeping sound, to indicate all of them were done. I gathered everything as fast as I could and nodded to the three boys.

'All done. I have to look at the result back at the cave and run some tests on them.'

**Back at Mount Justice.**

'Phew, we're back in one piece. I don't know what is was, but something about that rock made me very, very uncomfortable.' Hawkboy said as we walked back to the main hall.

'Yeah, it's good to be back. And, for a change, I don't mind there wasn't any action. That rock was nasty.' J'denn said.

'So we all had a bad feeling about that meteor, huh. That's interesting.' I said as I connected the equipment I used to the main computer. I uploaded all of the information to the database, send it to Nightwing and made the computer start analysing.

'Well, I send everything to Nightwing and the computer is analysing it as we speak, so how about I cook up some dinner to make you all feel better?' I asked, trying to make the mood a little bit better.

'That would be a very good idea. And I think when I say that I speak for the other two as well,' Hawkboy said with a smile.

'Why don't you all accompany me as I cook? I don't want to leave anyone alone, not before that creepy feeling is gone,' I replied, looking each of them in the eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: Beach Time

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own any of the original characters or places. All the credit goes to the creators of the show.

**Autor's Note:  
**I'm so, so sorry I haven't uploaded the next chapter for so long. It's just that I've been really busy with school and all. These past two weeks I had tests after tests after tests and a lot of them count for my school exams. So I've been learning my but off and I didn't have time to write at all. So when I was done early with one of my tests, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the rest of the chapter, later I typed it and here it is.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beach time!**

We all spend the night in the cave because we were curious for when the computer would come with the results of the meteor. We went to bed pretty late, we just kept talking, and talking. I really got to know Hawkboy and J'denn. Most of my first impressions turned out to be correct. Hawkboy was sweet, a real cutie. Not that I was interested in him or anything, I could imagine we would become really good friends. Kid Flash and I had fun like always, joking around and teasing each other. J'denn was a flirt. He was even more of a flirt than I thought he would be. But he was also caring and friendly. I let my first day replay in my when I got to bed. I was happy, everyone was nice and I was sure it was going to be a lot of fun in this Team. After a long time, I finally fell asleep.

'GOOD MORNING!' At first, I didn't recognize the voice, but then I realized it probably was Kid Flash because he was always full of energy. I got up and looked at my clock. It was eight o'clock in the morning. I really wanted to get back to bed, but somehow I thought it would be better to get up now. If I hadn't Kid Flash would probably have knocked my door out and thrown me out of my bed. In a good ten minutes I was ready for breakfast. When I walked into the kitchen I heard two other tired voices: 'Good morning.'

'Hello boys. You made the table, I see.'

After a quick meal it was time to start training as a team. We went to the main hall and Hawkboy took the lead.

'All right, today we will practise our strategies so Robin here can learn them. We will start with attack move one!' Then he would explain what it was and we would practice it until it went perfect. After that he would go on to the next one, and so on and on and on. Hawkboy asked nothing less than perfection. We took a quick break to eat our lunch and went right back to practice. After another 3 hours or so, he finally said it was enough. We gratefully hit the showers and agreed to meet each other at the beach so we could relax the rest of the day. I took a long, hot shower. I tried to remember all of the tactics we had practised. Most of them weren't to difficult, it all came down to teamwork and timing. I put on my swimsuit, just a simple blue top and bottoms, and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. I wore my mask with my "normal" clothes en Robin-suit, but I didn't want to wear it if I went swimming. Before I left my room I also grabbed a towel.

When I reached the beach the others were already there. They were all wearing shorts which reached their knees. Hawkboy was wearing a light red pair with wings on them. J'denn and Kid Flash were both wearing a pair with those Hawaii-flowers on them, the only difference were the colours. J'denn had reds, pinks and yellows. Kid Flash had blues and greens. I must confess, their bare chests looked good; all three of them had six-packs, Hawkboy a little more than the other two but nevertheless everyone could see they worked out and cared well for their bodies. On the other hand, I would have been amazed if they wouldn't have had six-packs, with al of the fighting with bad guys.

'Hey boys, am I late?' I asked them trying not to be embarrassed.

'No, we're just extremely quick,' J'denn said with one of his famous winks, while I put my towel on the hot sand and sat down. I gave him a quick smile. Then I took the scenery in. It was absolutely amazing. We were sitting in a closed of bay, hills all around us. The green grass was dancing in a soft breeze, the golden sunshine covering everything you saw.

'It's beautiful here,' I said in complete and utter amazement. Then I laid down, closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the warm sun on my body.

'Yes, you are,'

'Excuse me, I didn't hear you correctly?' I answered.

'I said yes, yes it is,' the same voice said. It was weird, I couldn't figure out who of the three boys said that, but I did know it was one of them (or maybe two) and not some random stranger.

'So… What's my dad like as Nightwing to you three?' I asked curiously because I wanted to know if the Nightwing my dad transformed into when the sun went down, the same Nightwing was as they knew him. That way, I would know if he was treating me special, or behaving differently just because I was there with him.

'He's an amazing martial artist, he's strict and focused on the job in front of him, very smart, but also funny,' Kid Flash said.

'That definitely sounds like my dad. Does he still play with words? If we're on mission together he does, but I don't if that's because he just likes to do it, or if it's because I said it.'

'It's not because of you. He does it all the time. This one time he gave us a mission, an important one, and one of us said the word "overwhelmed" and-'

'Why is everyone always overwhelmed, why not just whelmed?' I cut in before Hawkboy could finish.

'Yes! That's exactly what he said. It's actually pretty funny when he play with words. Sometimes he says something and in the first place I can't do anything but laugh. But after that I start to think about what he said and then I'm like: "He's right! Why isn't someone just whelmed?" He unconsciously makes me think about what he says, that's pretty smart. It makes that I always pay attention when he speaks,' Hawkboy said, not annoyed at all that I cut him off.

'Alright, enough with al of the boring chitchat and uninteresting small talk, let's play some volleyball!' Kid Flash suddenly yelled. I laughed as I got up to join him. Hawkboy and J'denn did pretty much the same; first they completely laughed their buts off, then they got up and joined us.


End file.
